Untitledaka Random Story
by Zero-wings
Summary: This is an RANDOM story...got the ides while reading a poison and antidote book...lyk i said it is Random...suggestions to make it better plz


Untitled- Fnafic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters that I use.but I wish I did.especially Wufei and Duo.Don't attempt to sue me.all I own is a small collection of PS2 game and a console, Anime DVD's and VHS's and a rather various collection of manga (two of which are in the Japanese language, and I have no clue what they say. -_-'. NE-way, please don't sue, reviews, compliments, suggestions, and flames are welcome, but DON'T throw the flames at the author.throw them at the muses.I swear this was all Shin and Neko-chan's fault. I also can't spell worth SH*T, so don't complain about my spelling please. Thanks. R&R people.  
  
Summary: Wufei has a solo mission and it is to a supposed evacuated genetic testing facility. He ends up finding out that the facility wasn't evacuated at all. He ends up waking up on an operation bed, but he doesn't remember what happened to him. The others realize something is amiss and that something happened to WuFei because he is acting a little more moody that he has before. It is because.you'll just have to find out the rest on your own. If you aren't board yet read on.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
WuFei left the safe house that he shared with the other pilots. He was on his motorcycle flying down the high way towards his destination. He was given orders to scout out an old genetic engineering facility that was supposed to be evacuated years ago. He didn't feel like going alone but the orders were given that he was to go alone. So he got up before the other pilots woke to drive to the facility.  
'The faster I get this done the faster I can get some breakfast.' WuFei thought to himself. The facility was said to be behind a military academy that goes by the name of Randolph-Macon. The email also said that it was disguised as a plant for sulfuric acid products.  
'Not a very good place to put a genetic testing facility, is it?' Wufei thought to himself as he pulled off at the exit for the mentioned school and its small town known as Front Royal.  
As WuFei followed the sign to the town he noticed a McDonalds off of the exit and decided to stop for breakfast and some gas for his bike. While he ate and fill his cycle's tank, he thought about how he was going to get to the facility with out being caught or seen by the personel of the academy. He couldn't afford to get caught.  
After he paid for the gas, he head off, once again following the signs pointed toward the town. As he entered the city limits he drove over two bridges and passed several businesses and hotels. He came up to the hospital and kept driving until he came to a split.  
'Great. Now which way?' He thought. He couldn't see any signs because there was a bluish-green Bronco right in front of him. After a few minutes the Bronco went down the street, then Wufei noticed the sign posted on the fence in front of him. So he followed the way the sign pointed and went down the road in the same direction of the Bronco. He decided to follow the Bronco in hopes that it might lead him to the Academy's entrance. The Bronco turned at the corner that held the town small library, so he turned there as well and followed the truck up the hill past the houses and newly built townhouses and more houses until the truck stopped at two stone light post that had the sign that read, "Randolph-Macon Academy." The sign pointed upward toward a twisting road that went up the hillside. The Bronco turned and went up the hill and Wufei followed it. The truck stopped once more to let two girls, apparently sisters, out in order to go to school. The older of the two looked unhappy as she pounced out of the vehicle and slid on her hat. She turned around and pulled two bags, one a book bag and the other was a gym bag, out of the truck, then she shut the door and the truck pulled away. The girl looked at him as she followed her bouncing sister up to the building that was apparently the main school building. Wufei just watched the two girls as they went down the stairs toward the basement.  
'The elder sister seems to be miserable while her younger sister seems to be way too happy. Reminds me of Herro and Duo.' WuFei thought as he watched them disappear. 'Oh well.' Chapter 1: Operation: Testing Begins  
  
WuFei started down the hill in the same direction that the Bronco had gone. Once at the top of the hill he saw a building that resembled a plant.  
'That's it.' He said to him self as he drove toward the facility. 'How do I get to it though?'  
He pulled in to a parking lot that was near a big white building that had another Bronco, but in a different color, parked in front. Wufei decided to pull in over near the matience building and turned his cycle off. He then started to walk in the direction of what looked like a soccer field that had a small stretch of woods on one side of it.  
'I can probably get to it from within the woods.' Fei said as he entered the woods. He walked forward until he came across a fence that had a small guard shack, which looked empty. He jumped the fence landing soundlessly on his feet like a cat. 


End file.
